Axel Drakon
Axel Dragoon (アクセル ドラグーン) Akuseru Doragūn is a third generation fire dragon slayer and a member of the Hydra Head Guild. Known as the Burning Will (バーニング 意志) Bāningu Ishi due to his elemental magic.He is the foster son of , Derolth a Dragon who took the young boy in and taught him how to read,write and utilize magic. Appearance Axel Dragoon is a young man for his age some people call him shorty, he has tan skin big brown eyes and brown spiky, also canine teeth a trait that all dragon slayers share. His main attire consists of a white jacket with orange green trouser jeans and boots he may change his outfit depending on the weather or the season but mostly uses jackets and jeans hey may also use vests and ties. Axel also uses gloves that somehow make his attacks stronger.He's orange hydra head mark is located on his right shoulder. When he activates Dragon force he looks like a humanoid dragon with scales and his teeth get sharper. Personality Axel was a happy child when he met Derolth who taught him everything.After he dissapeared he turned really selfish and after the tests they did to him.Until he joined Hydra Head were he learned some valuable skills,he gets bothered easily when they joke about his height. He shows great friendship with Rex his best friend.He is desparate to find Derolth and also other dragons. He hates when he's friend are threatened or treated like trash. He has a motion sickness like all dragon slayers that he can't stand anything on movement. Axel is not very smart with things like reading,or puzzles,but can be a genious in battle,and gets serious depending the strength or difficulty of the opponent. History Derolt found a baby Axel and took him in as a son he teached him everything he knew like reading,and his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Derolth dissapeared, Axel looked for him for months and also had to avoid various kidnappers. On his way to a town he was kidnapped to a place where they did tests to mages.They implanted him a lacrima and tested his power,every single day.While being in that place he learned that he shouldn't be selfish and determined to help everybody in need.One day when they tested him he had so much power that he exploded the whole place.Axel managed to escape he accidently took an exceed egg which he confused with a toy on his way to the exit.On his way to a town the egg hatched and an exceed that is Rex came out, he and rex turned best friends since then.After all that traveling he ended up in Hydra Head were he learned what brotherhood and friendskip skills are. Axel's dream is to turn into the strongest mage that has ever existed and help people in need that can't defend themselves. Abilities and powers Fire dragon slayer magic:He is a third generation Fire Dragon Slayer.Which he learned from Burnurium the fire dragon,He has a variety of long ranged moves but also combat moves.Also all his destructive power come from this magic Fire dragon Roar:Axel collects all the fire from his body and spits a roar of fire from his mouth.this movement is mostly used to destroy large objects rather than people Fire dragon Iron fist:Axel engulfs his fist with fire and hits the opponent this movement is used for close combat along with the Fire dragon kick he makes a combo out of this two. Fire Dragon slash:Axel ignites his fist in fire and moves it in a sideways movement that cuts his opponent and may leave them scars or if really prefound cut the body. Fire dragon iron kick:Axel ignites his feet in flames and kicks his opponent.He uses it in combo with the Fire Dragon Iron Fist to make a combo. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Fire dragon Burning Explosion Dance:He ignites his fist and legs and swipe them in a circular way which may hit he's opponent and make it very difficult to escape from. Fire dragon Inescapable Explosion:Igniting his whole body he throws an explosion from all the heat from his body. Dragon Force:He can activate it at will.Dragon Force makes him alot stronger,he's canine teeth grow and he gets scales.Dragon force allows him tou use Dragon Slayer Secret Art easier.He's endurance speed reflexes and strenght go up when on Dragon Force. Physical Abilities Expert hand to hand combatant:Axel is really good fighting opponents with his fists and legs.Axel can use his fire dragon slayer magic to give explosive power to his attacks.Whilef fighting kidnappers he learned close combat that he seems to prefer.Axel has swons pretty good control for hand to hand combat. Great Endurance and Speed:Axel has a really good endurance, he can resist many attacks and damaging to his body, he also can run more than other people without getting tired, and has really fast movements. This two are a result from having to run from town to town without resting and escaping from kidnappers. Enchanced Smell:Axel's scent is more skilled than most dragon slayers since he had to escape from people that were far away from him and that searched him.